


kissing geoff is a habit

by AfterAlltheNightYears



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Getting Together, Identity Issues, M/M, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAlltheNightYears/pseuds/AfterAlltheNightYears
Summary: Kissing Geoff is a habit.One he fell into before he even joined the crew.





	kissing geoff is a habit

Kissing Geoff is a habit.

One he fell into before he even joined the crew. _a dark, smokey bar, hard music playing softly, contagious laughter and hard-won smiles, the press of a kiss to the corner of his mouth, neither knowing the other or how their reputations will bring them together_

There was a long stretch of time where the habit almost broke. _he hides in the bar, he’s out in the bar, Geoff’s at the bar, they meet often at the bar, sometimes missing each other but there, Geoff doesn’t know his face when he’s with the crew but he knows it here, the bar goes up in flames a few weeks after he starts working with the crew, and he doesn’t kiss Geoff for about two months, he counts without realizing, sixty-five and a half days_

But he craves him in a way he’s never craved cigarettes or alcohol or food or sleep. _a smoke grenade thrown too close in a confined space takes his mask off the first time, coughing, eyes watering, lungs white hot burning, he doesn’t meet Geoff’s eyes, makes sure their crew gets out safe, in the mirror later, once the mask went back on and off again and he’s alone, he knows the tear tracks from the irritation have revealed him through the paint_

At first, he thinks Geoff doesn’t really want in the same way that he does. _Geoff doesn’t come to him, doesn’t shun him, doesn’t acknowledge the knowledge, he takes his mask off around the crew, glad to share a meal with them even when he wants to go back to Geoff only knowing his face in another context, Geoff doesn’t ignore him, but he avoids being alone with him_

Until it’s obvious one day that they’re both drawn to the same habit. _one morning, Geoff won’t stop staring at him, his mask has been off for hours, a stakeout the previous evening turned into a chase at one and a shootout not long after that and then their target is taken care of but the police are after them, they separate from Jack and Michael to split attention, Geoff drives, he shoots out the window, half his body out of the car, holding tight and trusting Geoff, until they lose the heat and ditch the car a few streets from a safe house, he takes the mask off to draw less attention, and they walk the half mile to the apartment, both keyed up and looking over their shoulders, the sky just starting to lighten behind the tall buildings of the city’s skyline_

_and when they’re finally there Geoff just won’t stop looking, blue eyes so focused on him and nothing but him, he feels his face flushing, cursing the fact that he chose the comfort of not wearing the paint to a stakeout and that he’s not able to make himself pull the mask back on when it’s just the two of them in this tiny second floor apartment, he tries not to focus on Geoff, tries to doze off sitting up in the corner of the couch, but then he hears Geoff move and opens his eyes to find him walking over from across the room, the kiss is hard and dry and too much after no sleep, after so long, he keeps trying to split apart to breath but he can’t stop himself long enough, so when they do eventually split his chest is heaving and his extremities feel cold from lack of oxygen but everything else is warm and every point of contact with Geoff is warm, so warm_

They give into the habit whenever they want after that morning. _Geoff initiating things more often at first, wrapping a hand around the back of his head to pull him in when the others leave them alone in a room, seeking him out when he’s reading in a bright, quiet room at headquarters, Geoff’s tattoos vivid in sunlight as his hand tilts his face up so that Geoff can lean down to meet his lips, Geoff slipping into the bathroom with him after a heist and so gently cleaning the paint off his face, pressing his lips lightly to the skin he cleans and spending long minutes holding his face between his hands while rubbing moisturizer into clean skin_

Until it’s not really just a habit anymore and more a part of them. _he learns Geoff sleeps naked under a pile of thick blankets and that he really likes to be gently kissed awake, sometimes he sleeps alone in Geoff’s bed all night and takes Geoff to breakfast when he’s been up dealing with problems and they makeout in the booth of an empty diner at five in the morning while they wait for their food, he wraps his arm around Geoff’s shoulders and holds him close against his body when his eyes show that his mind going to another place far away from him_

The owner of the bar rebuilds across the street from the burned husk of the old building, an anonymous benefactor behind the startup costs. _the first time, they go alone and kiss in the corner, and it’s the same, but it’s different because they got there together and they leave together and they’re together when they’re not there, they bring the crew the second time, their group too loud and a bad fit for the atmosphere of the bar, but also not because the bar is part of them and the crew is part of them and the parts inexplicably fit together, they kiss that time too and everything fits_

They fit together.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im [soitnoes](https://soitnoes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come yell at me about Ramwood.


End file.
